Ups And Downs
by WhiteWolf74
Summary: Leonard is alive. Much like Sara and Laurel, Leonard discovers that Lisa was killed while Leonard was on the Waverider. So, naturally Sara, Mick and Leonard deduce a plan to save her. Captain Canary. One-shot.


_Leonard gets saved from the Oculus by Barry Allen. Much like Sara and Laurel, Leonard discovers that Lisa was killed while Leonard was on the Waverider._  
 _So, naturally Sara, Mick and Leonard deduce a plan to get her._  
 _Set after season 2, Rip is captain however tensions are high between him and the crew. Captain Canary (dating)._  
 _Laurel is still dead. Written for CCWeek2018._  
I don't own Legends of Tomorrow.

 **Ups And Downs**

 **Sara P.O.V.**  
I still haven't come across anyone on the ship, where are they all? Gideon seems to have shut down all non-vital functions. Voices from the main deck seem to be rising, drawing me closer.  
"Mr Snart, I'm afraid-" Hunter is cut off,  
"You should be afraid. Now take me back" Leonard snarks, what was going on? I take the few steps necessary to reach the main deck, where Leonard's pointing his cold gun at Hunter's chest. Ray, Stein, Jax, Mick, Nate and Amaya are just standing there.

"Woah, what the heck is going on here?" I question.  
"Stay out of this Lance," Leonard tells me, without moving his eyes away from Hunter. This is bad.  
"I can't do that Leonard" I say, moving to stand between his cold gun and Hunter, the cold gun millimetres from my head.  
"Sara get out of the way" he demands, still not looking at me, instead focused on the man behind me.  
"You know I can't do that" I stare at him.  
"Sara get out of the way. I won't ask again, next time I will shoot." He finally looks at me. I give in.

"Fine I'll move, first tell me why though" if I'm going to stop him from, killing the Captain I need to understand his reasoning, he wouldn't do this for the hell of it.  
"It doesn't matter" he tries.  
"It does, otherwise you wouldn't be doing this," I have an idea "everyone out" I say harshly, they need to leave, yet nobody takes a step. I look at Mick, he nods and starts to herd them all out.  
"Lance is right, everyone out" he tells them. I feel movement behind me. That idiot. I slide a butterfly knife out of my left sleeve and embed it in the wall a few centimetres away from Hunters head, he lets out a small shriek.  
"Not you Hunter" I sigh, moving out of Leonard's line of fire and into one of the launch chairs, I motion to one of the chairs next to me, Hunter reluctantly takes a seat opposite, Leonard stands.

"Talk to me Len" I beg, letting my mask fall, he looks at me.  
"I was looking through the newsfeed this morning, I do it when I get bored, just to see what's going on at home, make sure my sister's ok" he explains "and it's always changing, small differences this time however there was a big change, a heist of a museum was stopped, Lisa was shot, killed." He finishes. I let out a deep breath, shit. I'm meant to be stopping him from killing Hunter, but committing a murder isn't his objective, it's stopping one.  
"I get it Len, you know I do" I tell him "but why did you do this, you're smarter than trying to kill the Captain, too much attention. Why not pilot the jump ship, save Lisa and be back here by dinner, nobody would be any the wiser."

"I tried to, but Jax was in it and he alerted not only Stein and Mick, and also our dear captain here, who shut down the ship and is the only one who can unlock it. Which he won't do willingly." He states. Oh.  
"Gideon. If we save Lisa Snart in our time, will anything significant happen to the timeline?" I ask the AI.  
"No Miss Lance, saving Miss Snart would have minimal damage on the timeline" Gideon responds. The goddamned hypocrite. I swivel to face Hunter.  
"Who do you think you are?" I shout at him, "You waltz back onto this ship and demand not just your ship back, but also the entire crew. We are all on this ship everyday risking our lives and even giving them for you and your family. You wouldn't let me go after Laurel because of the timeline, yet Lisa poses no threat to it, and you still won't let Leonard save her. What is your excuse this time?" I rant, while twirling one of my knives around my fingers.

"Mr Snart, Miss Lance you have to understand, we can't just change the timeline for the hell of it." Hunter attempts to defend himself. Leonard cuts him off.  
"No Hunter. You need to understand. You will take us back to Central City, before Lisa was shot or you will drop us off when we left, which is before she was shot anyway and you will lose both your thief and your arsonist."  
"Not to mention that the majority of the team, including myself, will follow suit." I add.  
"So either save one person or lose your entire team, what will it be?" Leonard finishes with a smirk, we both look at him.  
"Fine" he says exasperatedly "you can save your sister Mr Snart but you both have to stay on this team!"  
"We don't have to do anything Rip. You're the one without any backup, with a gun to your head and sat next to an assassin with a vengeance" Leonard explains, training his cold gun on Hunters' head.  
"Fine" Hunter looks at both of us "I assume you have a plan Mr Snart?" Leonard nods, "Gideon prepare for launch, notify the team of what we're doing and that take off is on 30 minutes.

 **P/B**

"This isn't a Legends mission, this is a mission for the crooks," Leonard states.  
"Wait hold up. What's going on? One minute everything's fine, then you're trying to kill Rip, now we're going back to Central City and you're going on a mission without two-thirds of the team." Nate asks.  
"My sister is dead, we're going on a mission to save her, and we don't need anybody slowing us down" Leonard responds harshly.  
"We can help, we've saved loads of people before." Ray states, I shake my head.  
"Exactly Ray. And every time this team saves someone we end up nearly killing them first and we can't afford that." I tell him.  
"And besides, this is a heist, not a rescue. How many of you have ever stolen something without us and without getting caught?" Mick questions  
"Perhaps Mr Snart, Mr Rory and Miss lance have some valid points. None of us the very particular skill set required for this mission." Stein surprisingly agrees.  
"I'm with Grey" Jax adds

 **P/B**

Leonard, Mick and I stand around the holographic table with a model of the museum on it, discussing the details.  
"It's simple. We will arrive at the museum just after she does, we will go in just before she leaves. I'll ice the four men who will be here." Leonard explains, pointing to the model. "Mick you'll come in and fire these three security guards. Ill intercept Lisa and-" he breaks off and turns towards me "Sara-"  
"I'll do it. Whatever it is, I'll do it." I interrupt. "Sara I can't ask you to, you might be put in a position where you have to take a life and you're trying to be better." I can't, I won't ask you to do that for me." He finishes. "I'm trying not to take any life, that's not who I am any more, but it was you who made me realise that. So for you I will forget about that for one mission, this mission." As I talk, I make my way towards him and grasp his hands in my own.  
"Thankyou" he whispers. I didn't say anything, instead I press my lips to his knuckles in a kiss."  
"What do you want me to do?" I ask.  
"You'll be here" he says pointing to the model, giving me a smile. We continue to go over the details until take-off.

 **P/B**

The time jump is silent, as is our send off, until-  
"Good luck Mr Snart" Stein says. The three of us turn to face the team briefly, before turning and continuing to the museum.

 **P/B**

We pull up behind the museum.  
"We've got eleven minutes and seventeen seconds before the cops arrive." Leonard states. We exit the van and move to our positions. Leonard goes through the museum doors first, Mick follows and I bring up the rear. The museum is exactly how I imagined it, calm and peaceful, the staff haven't noticed her – or us yet. I stand by the large dinosaur in the lobby, Leonard and Mick each move to an entryway and we wait for her to arrive.

Before today, I had only seen photos of Lisa as a young child, but even if I hadn't, I would have spotted her immediately. Her eyes are the exact same shade of blue that I have woken up to countless times. Leonard is next to his sister in seconds, grabbing her arm and muttering instructions in her ear, they both look over to me. She looks apprehensive but her gives her a push in my direction.  
"Hey Lisa, I'm Sara, Len will explain everything later, but for now we need to leave." I tell her already walking towards a side exit.  
"Woah, look lady. I don't know you are and I certainly don't trust you-" she starts.  
"I know and I'm sorry but you have to trust me, just for twenty minutes. Len must have a reason for trusting me, please just trust him." I ask her, she nods. we make it out of the building and the police are still nowhere in sight.  
I look around, nobody has noticed four criminals leaving a building, running into a back alley, but then again this is Central City. Once in the van we drive to a seemingly random house in the suburbs, which is actually one of Leonards' safe houses.

"Cough up Lenny." Lisa says, as we drive into the carpark. "You tell me that you're leaving to go time travelling, then you show up at one of my jobs months later and you take me to a safe house, you have said absolutely nothing the entire ride over here." I glance at Len, he takes a deep breath in and starts his story.  
"I had to come get you." He finishes.  
"Oh." She takes a minute to process that she was actually dead, she seems to recover quickly, asking "Who is she?"  
"This is Sara, one of my team mates." Leonard responds  
"And?"  
"And she was dead for a year."  
"Thanks for leading with that Len" I say, Lisa doesn't even know my last name yet she knows that I was dead. Not the way that I had imagined meeting Len's sister.  
"Fine. I'll start again." Len smirks "Lisa this is Sara Lance, she was previously known as the Black Canary, was previously an assassin and was previously dead. She is currently the White Canary, a time traveller and my fiancé." That seems to have a big impact on the youngest Snart, I can't hide the smile dancing on my lips.  
"She's your what?!" Lisa practically screams,  
"Your what?" Mick echoes. Neither of us say anything, instead I hold up my left hand and show them the sparkly ring on my fourth finger.

 **P/B**

Much later, after we dropped Lisa off, we arrived back on the Waverider. We didn't explain too many of the details about the mission, just that it was a success. Mick still seems to be in a daze after finding out that Leonard proposed to me nearly a month ago, he promised not to tell anyone on the team, not yet at least.

I snuggle in the crock of Leonard's arm. We lay on his bed under the covers just enjoying each other's company. He grasps my hand and pulls it up so that he can admire the ring which he placed on there.  
"You're beautiful, you know that right?" he tells me.  
"Yeah, you know I've imagined meeting your sister so many times. But none of them were anything like today" I say.  
"You certainly won't forget about it anytime soon."  
"True."  
"Thank you for being there for me today."  
"I don't mind, I'll be there for you through all of the ups and downs."  
"We'll be there for each other, through the ups and downs."

 **A/N Please Review. Even if I posted this a while ago, your feedback is still awesome.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


End file.
